


Day 307 - The Complexity of Ice cream

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [307]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Ice Cream, John is oblivious, M/M, Sherlock has a list, UST, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John Watson is a very complex man.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 307 - The Complexity of Ice cream

John Watson is a very complex man.

Sherlock was lying bare-chested on the sofa, the semi-molten ice lolly in his right hand forgotten over his new favourite topic: John. 

John, who just now was entering from the kitchen, although Sherlock only realised that he was there when he made an amused sound right next to him.

“You do know that it does not work like that, right? You actually have to put it in your mouth, it doesn’t sink through your skin into your stomach,” John said fondly, dipping his finger into the melted puddle absent-mindedly and licking it clean.

Something fierce jolted through Sherlock at the sight of that, something that felt remarkably like that time when he was four and peed against an electric fence (stupid!), something that it took him a while to recognize – lust.

“I was thinking,” was all he could come up with.

“About ice cream?”

“No.”

“Hm.”

“And yes, I do know that it doesn’t work like that.”

“Just making sure. After the solar system debacle I stopped taking anything for granted.”

John handed him a paper towel with a friendly grin.

While Sherlock cleaned up the sticky mess on his stomach, he added another item to the list of things he wants John Watson to do to him: Licking ice cream off his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'spring'.  
> I actually see this as pre-slash. What did you think?
> 
> This story was written after a late-night chat with Atlin and Verity in the latter's kitchen. It was spring. And there was ice cream.


End file.
